


Thriller

by youngvolcannoes



Category: Fall Out Boy, Marina & the Diamonds, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Multi, Slasher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes
Summary: In Gerard Arthur Way's small high school in Beleville, he surely doesn't stand out. Neutral clothing, hoodie up, what more else can I say. But when students and citizens in his small town start to die in a series of horrific murders, Gerard and his friends are left in a game of "who-done-it". Based on "There's Someone Inside Your House" by Stephanie Perkins.





	Thriller

Jamia Nestor sat in her kitchen, bored as fuck, watching the sunrise. She had no idea why her parents thought living in Nowheresville with her grandma was the best option for her. She had zero friends here, and frankly, this town was cookie cutter as shit. Now, she would have called her friends back in Las Vegas. If, you know, it wasn't 4 am over there.

Jamia walked over to her grandmother's living room and turned on her small, retro TV. Jesus, the thing barely worked. While the girl waited on the crusty floral couch for the TV to get out of pure static, it switched to something else. The image was blurry, Jamia could barely see it. She put her face in front of the TV to get a better look. The image started clearing up. Jamia could see the faint outline of a couch, and then thought how it looked familiar to her.

 

And that's when her stomach dropped.

The image on the TV was a video of her. Staring at the TV. "Maybe it's Alicia from my science class. She hung out over here one time for a project, and she's always playing shit like this."

"Ok Alicia, stop fucking around! I know it's you." No response.

Jamia repeated herself.

"Alicia, you're scaring me now. Stop it."

She heard a slight creak in the floorboard.

Jamia started to walk backwards in shock, and tried to run as silently as she could to the kitchen. She shakily opened the cupboard and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. 

Jamia started to realize that she was a fucking idiot, because Jesus Christ- her TV was on the surveillance channel, and she had forgotten the 1st camera was in the living room.

She decided that after that all-nighter it would be a good time to have a power nap. She kept the knife next to her nightstand.

As she fell asleep, a hooded figure creeped into her bedroom.


End file.
